


Ailurophile- One who loves cats.

by aomach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Jaspersprite is characterized here as a largely-sentient being so take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomach/pseuds/aomach
Summary: At the trailing end of an ill-fated timeline, who can say what will happen when a lonely girl and her semi-sentient cat guide are left alone together?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Jaspersprite
Kudos: 1





	Ailurophile- One who loves cats.

In a whirl of crimson fire, Dave Strider is gone, leaving a gear-shaped imprint in the sands of the white shore.

A black-clad girl stands on a ridge of chalk above the mark, her hand raised in farewell. She blinks a few times. Her face is stoic, but it quickly becomes apparent that what she’s trying in vain to blink away are tears.

Within seconds all quiet reserved pretense is gone and Rose Lalonde collapses to her knees, crying like she’s never cried before. It’s alright, a part of her consoles herself, there’s no one around to watch you like this. No one around to see the facade crumble. But of course, of course, that’s precisely the trouble isn’t it. 

Dave Strider, her last friend in the world, the only person she could have ever imagined opening up to, is gone forever and never to return. There were a thousand things she wanted to say to him before he left, and a thousand more nagging at her now that she’ll never see his face again. They had shared so much in their months together in this timeline, but there had been many miles to go, so much left unsaid and undone. What is she supposed to do now?

Then she remembers something. She wasn’t quite right before, she does have one more friend left in this place. Someone she hasn’t interacted with as much in the past few months, but as far as she knows hasn’t gone anywhere. Jaspers. Her mind latches onto this thought like a starving leech as she stands up and dries her eyes, then makes her way across the sands back towards her home.

\- - -

Rose finds him curled up in a pink glowing ball under the staircase leading up to the second floor, purring loudly. She kneels down and peers under the stairs. He’s fast asleep.

His tentacles twitch fitfully in his dream, she speculates they’re hard at work catching imaginary prey. That is, until she spots something peeking out from beneath his eldritch wizard princess getup.

A barbed feline penis, glowing brighter pink than the rest of him, emerges from his subtle sheath and points up his belly. Now that Rose listens more closely, she can make out that his purring is really him muttering “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” in his sleep at frantic speeds. She’s a bit confused by this, her mom definitely had him neutered back when he was a beast of mere flesh and blood. And she’s definitely never seen this side of him before during their months of isolation. Curious, and not caring all that much for consequence, she crouches down next to him and stealthily reaches out to the feline organ.

It’s wet to the touch with ectoplasm, and the barbs snag slightly against her fingertips as she brushes up its five-inch length. Jaspers jolts awake with a “brrt!” at this unexpected feeling, looking at Rose quizzically.

Miss Lalonde chuckles, “Goodness Jaspers, sorry to bother you! I honestly didn’t realize you were still capable of that particular sensation.” 

Jaspers uncoils himself and sits up. “Sensation? Oh yeah that funny feeling! Purr purr purr. Its weird but i like it i havent felt something like that in a long time! What is it rose im not sure?”

Rose figures this must be some regenerative aspect of the sprite prototyping process kicking in. Much as his taxidermied remains were returned to life, so too are his long-lost sexual organs, albeit on a bit of a delay. Out of all the things Rose had been planning, expecting or dreading today, she never anticipated giving a ghostly cat The Talk. She sits down in front of him, cross-legged.

“Well Jaspers my dear, that lovely sensation you were just feeling is a consequence of thinking about someone whose company you like very much, and with whom you wish to partake in the miracle of creation together. You may recall it from when you did all those Big Meows at those lady cats through the kitchen window when you were a young little creature.”

“Oh rose that makes so much sense! I was just having a really nice dream about you where we were pouncing and playing together and of course i felt that nice sensation because i love you so much rose! :3”

Rose’s mouth hangs open, she isn’t quite sure what to say in response to that. It would seem that imbuing a domestic animal with vast spritely wisdom and gifting them with the faculty of language has some unexpected emotional side effects. Jaspers continues cheerily. “That also makes sense what you said rose about partaking in the miracle of creation together because even though the timeline got all messed up i still really want to help you play the rain and finish the game! That makes so much sense rose i love you!” The object of the cat’s affections grins sheepishly at this. But she can’t deny that hearing such a sincere voice declare its love for her is precisely the balm her soul needs right now, no matter how weird the surrounding context.

Rose is undone by her curiosity. “Jaspers, tell me more about the dream you were just having.”

“Oh yeah! The first part of it i remember was a fun squirrel chase through the woods back home. I chased it down to the side of the lake and i thought i had it cornered! But then it turned into a fish and swam away. And then the water of the lake turned into hard square tiles and suddenly i was in the upstairs bathroom. And suddenly it was a memory from a couple years ago! I was curled up in the corner of the bathroom when you came in and locked the door. You turned on the ceiling rain box and then started to take off your colorful fur. I knew your colorful fur changed all the time but i didnt know how it worked so i watched really closely!” 

Jaspers continues. Rose notices his nether organ, which had been receding into its sheath somewhat, emerging brightly again. She can’t tell if he even knows what that particular part of his anatomy is. “I saw you were all pink underneath before you got into the rain box and at the time it didnt mean anything to me but for some reason thinking about that memory now makes me feel nice! Purr purr purr. So then in my dream i jumped into the rain box with you and we started playing and pouncing and then i woke up! :3” Jaspers ends his tale, purring sweetly.

Rose laughs. “So my cat enjoys thinking of me without my clothes on, huh?” She prides herself on being an open-minded sort, someone who was always plugged in to all the exciting fucked up things people were doing on the pre-apocalyptic internet, but she suspects this particular scenario is new to science. “I was probably pretty young then you know. Is it alright for a semi-sentient feline entity to think those thoughts about a memory of a young girl? I can’t say I know the answer.” Jaspers isn’t sure what Rose meant by any of that. “Meow what? :3”

“Oh nothing, Jaspers. I’m sure it’s all right in the end.” She pauses a moment, thinking. What does she have to lose anymore? “Jaspers, would you like to see me now? Without my “colorful fur”, as you put it?”

“Oh yes rose, if you dont mind i think id like that a lot! I dont want to be pushy though!”

Rose chuckles to herself at what she’s getting herself into. As Jaspers leans forward, his luminous sprite tail twitching, she delicately but decisively begins unwinding the pink ribbon-belt from around her waist. Her black squiddle dress loosens as she pulls the ribbon away and sets it aside, before standing up. Jaspers’ purr rises to boneshaking levels.

With momentous slowness Rose pulls her dress up and over her head, dropping it to the floor and leaving her in a pink long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and black shorts. She barely pauses to take a breath before pulling off the pink shirt as well, revealing her soft stomach and small breasts to the onlooking cat.

“What are those things between your arms? :3” asks Jaspers, reaching out with his right tentacle to feel Rose’s chest. “Those are my breasts,” the girl answers patiently, “They’re designed to produce milk, much as female felines do, though not until I’m considerably older.” “Wow! :3”

Jaspers continues to touch her for a minute, tickling a nipple or two. Then, apparently for the first time, he looks down and spies the barbed appendage rising from beneath his tunic. “…Rose? I dont remember this part of me being so big! Why is it doing that?“

Rose can’t help but grin. “Ah, that’s what we humans call a “penis”, Jaspers. It becomes engorged when you… look at someone you hold in high regard.” She isn’t entirely sure where this runaway train of an encounter is headed, but she would never be the one to pull the emergency brake. 

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense too!” says Jaspers. “It’s kinda weird rose but im feeling a big urge to touch you with it. Is that ok? :3” “I’ll do you one better.” purrs the girl, kneeling down and straddling Jaspers’ luminous tail. She takes his penis in her hand, brushing her thumb along the spined shaft and tickling the tapered tip. He closes his eyes and mewls with happiness at this, kneading at Rose’s chest with his tentacles. 

When he opens his eyes again he has a question. “Rose, in my memory of you i remember you having a little hole between your legs. Thinking about it made me feel really nice could i please see it again please? Purr purr purr.”

Wordlessly, Rose smiles, stands up, and pulls down her shorts and underwear. The contours of her lips catch the white light glinting through the living room and are reflected in Jaspers’ wide eyes. “Oh! It’s so cute!” A sly pink tentacle reaches down and lightly teases the skin around her clit with its tip. Rose’s breath catches. When the tentacle is followed up by a raspy feline tongue she has to steady herself against the stairs. The tiny combing barbs skritch against her most intimate skin, a sensation Rose had never really considered before. She would follow her dear pet to the stars right now, and she leans down. “I bet you really want to get that spear of yours inside me,” she whispers to her partner in crime. Jaspers looks up and nods furiously, his violently vibrating purr threatening to liquefy the ground beneath the house’s foundations. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Rose kneels down straddling Jaspers again, positioning herself over his shivering penis. Gently, slowly, her pink folds are parted by his pinker penis’ slender end, then widen their aperture to encompass his base. As it slides in nicely Rose’s “mmmmm” forms a perfect unison with Jaspers’ omnipresent purring, and she collapses then onto his prone form. Fully fitted together, Rose feels the vest-clad chest beneath her rise and fall in sync with her breathing, warm cat nestled snugly within warm girl. 

A moment later Rose tries to pull up for another thrust and is rudely reminded of the wreath of backwards-pointing penile barbs that mother evolution saw fit to equip catkind with. A thousand tiny hooks catch in the soft flesh of her most vulnerable place! She lets out a sharp yelp and collapses back onto Jaspers’ chest, burying her face in the luminous fur of his neck as she rides out the stinging. Jaspers snaps out of his trance in an instant, deeply upset by his master’s pain. “Meow what is it rose? Whats wrong? :<“

Rose winces. “It’s fine, I’m okay Jaspers, thanks for your concern.” She sits up, gently eases herself off him and inspects herself. She’s not bleeding or anything fortunately, she’s just a little raw. And she has to admit, beneath the pain there was something kind of exciting about that feeling, a prehistoric thrill at exposing her most private places to something so rough and animalistic. If she goes about this gently she’ll have some amazing memories to pass on to her alpha timeline self.

Carefully and lovingly, the seer and her familiar make the most of their bodies. Muscles in Rose’s abdomen tighten and release as her lips gently move up and down his length. Her eyes squint closed at the scratching of each upstroke. She can feel the vibrations of Jaspers’ purring carrying into her through her vaginal walls. Rose reaches her pinnacle first, and she keeps going until Jaspers reaches the same. He spends the next minute or so lying on his back sweating ectoplasm and processing the mindfuck of the past half hour with his little augmented cat brain, during which time Rose sits back in a corner and touches herself to a second orgasm before falling asleep, exhausted.

\- - -

When she wakes again, Jaspers has licked the sweat from her body and curled up against her bare lap. It turns out a good long rest has not dulled the pain of Dave’s leaving, she’s awash in sadness once more. 

A vague feeling in the back of her skull tells her this timeline is nearing its breaking point, its threads about to undergo a final unraveling. It’ll probably be only a day or two more, maybe even mere hours. But as she strokes the purring cat-sprite in front of her, at least she’s grateful to have someone to share these final moments with.


End file.
